


Magnet

by roxasagainst



Series: Experimental [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Action, Basically alot of shit goes down and i dont wanna spoil, F/F, F/M, Other, Romance, Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxasagainst/pseuds/roxasagainst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka Megurine shares a locker with a girl who she thinks is the love of her life.But she soon realizes that her love is going to have to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance, this story was on my Wattpad but I'm moving everything here. I wrote this in 8th grade so if it's shitty then you know who to blame and it's probably me but hopefully you're a forgiving person

Luka's POV 

I carried my books to my locker, my long pink hair sashaying behind me.All the guys stare and all the girls talk.I kept my head up,never disappointed and no one can put me down.I shared a locker with a girl from Japan who had two long blue pigtails.She rarely never talked to me,but she was very pretty.

My blonde, childhood friend, Rin, had walked up to me with todays math homework.

"It was really easy, and i already had the teacher verify the answers",She smiled,adjusting her glasses.

"Thanks, how's your relationship with Ted going?" I asked.

Ted Kasane was Ms.Kasane's son, She's 31 but her chimera age is 16.5.

"Its good, I dont have to worry about ever failing a Social Studies test." She laughed as we walked to Language Arts.

I smiled and flipped a strand of hair out of my eye as the blue haired girl walked past me,staring into my eyes for only half a second.

What is her name again anyway?

"Hey Rin, do you think Len already knows that new kid form Japan?" I asked holding the classroom door open for her.

"Probably.There he is now, i'll go ask him",

She skipped off to her twin brother in his crowd of groupies and i took my seat by the window.

The blue haired girl walked in and scanned the room before meeting my eyes,and walking toward me.

"Hey,Luka...can you open the locker for me?" She asked, with a small pout.

"Yeah, sorry i locked it.I forgot we shared."

 


	2. II

Miku's POV~

I noticed that the Luka girl is really nice to me when we're alone.Is it she doesn't want to ruin her reputation with a lanky,unattractive girl like me?I sighed as i shut the locker and watched her glide down the hall like a bird with all of its feathers in tact.I walked in the opposite direction and opened the door to Mr.Kaumi's class, English.

"Ah, Miss.Hatsune I'm sure you have a well thought up excuse of why your late." He smiled mockingly as the class started to erupt into a giggle and soon a full blown laugh.

I blushed as he motioned his hand toward my seat, which was directly in front of him, in the front row.I sighed and slumped over to sit, as a girl in green hair frowned and whispered,"He only wants you to sit here cause he thinks your pretty."

The girl on the other side of me,with one yellow ponytail on the side of her head also whispered,"Yeah, he's known to be a real perv."

Mr.Kaumi sat at his desk after assigning homework and the notes we had to write down.Im very fluent in writing and speaking Japanese so I'll be the only one to understand it.

"Miss.Hatsune?"

I looked up from my desk to see Mr.Kaumi face to face with me.

"Umm..yes?"

"I'd like for you to stay after class." He whispered, seductively.


	3. III

Luka's POV

I walked out of class and toward my locker.The blue haired girl wasn't there,even though, Mr.Kaumi's class is closest to our locker and plus i left the locker unlocked.

Everyone else from the class was leaving...

"Hey Gumi!"

The green haired, carrot loving girl turned to me and smiled,"Oh hey Luka whats up?"

"Have you seen a blue haired girl?"

"Actually,she came late into class and Mr.Kaumi wanted her to stay after."

"Stay after?" I asked,a little confused.

"Yeah you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?!",

"Come to my locker and I'll tell you all about it."

Gumi started to walk in the opposite direction to get to her locker.

"Start talking."

"Well...its a rumor-or so we think it is-that Mr.Kaumi likes to molest students after school/or class..."

"So hes gonna molest her?!"

"Her name is Miku.And theres a 98.8% it might happen.Wait....are you two friends?"

"Yeah you could say that.I gotta go."

"Alright!Talk to you later then!"

I have to find someone who's in his next class and tell them to watch Miku.Or maybe...

"Mr.Kaumi!What was the homework again?" I asked,swinging the door open.

Miku was at her desk while Mr.Kaumi was writing on the board.

"Oh you have to write a short autobiography about yourself Miss.Megurine."

"Oh okay thanks!" I smiled,closing the door to a crack.

Maybe it was just a rumor.

 


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con sexual situations coming up, this is your warning!~

Miku's POV~

Mr.Kaumi had me sit in his chair in the middle of class as he walked in circles around me.This is everyones lunch period and he's making me late to an appointment with embarrassment and loneliness.

"Miss.Hatsune....what a perky body you have..." He smiled.

I felt my insides tighten and i panicked...What did that mean?Was he really gonna do something to me now?In school?

I choked up a crooked reply,"Uh...Mr.Kaumi-",

"Please darling.",He laughed,bringing my chin to face him,"Call me Gakupo",

"Well..Gakupo...i have to study for this math test in Ms.Sakines class and i was gonna use my lunch period-",

He stroked my cheek and smiled,"I have all the answers to that test so if you let me...do what i plan to do with you...you can have an easy A." He whispered in my ear.

I shuddered,"A-and what is t-t-that?"

"Firstly...are you a virgin?"

My eyes went wide.

Was he planning to rape me?

Was rape worth the A i deserved?

I studied for the entire week and i wanted to cram before it happened....

"Y-y-y-yes.."

"Good..."He whispered, sliding his large, cold hand under my skirt.

I wimpered, I really want that A in math considering i have a C in that entire class....

"You know...if you make any kind of noise during this i can just get the school to expell you for explotation of staff..." He whispered, his fingers creeping into my underwear.

I trembled in uncertainty...he had me on a tight leash and the only choice i saw was to just let him do it.

As soon as his fingers found my cilt, he began rubbing it in a circular motion.

I held on to the chair, this is so wrong...

He slid a finger into my opening and pumped in and out of me at a leisurely pace as he rested his head on my chest, moaning into my hair.

"You're really tight...i think i wanna try two fingers tomorrow" He laughed, thrusting his fore-finger deeper and faster inside of me.

I just sat there in pain.

A tear welled in my eye and i quietly whispered for someone, anyone to help me....

"Please." I cried.

 


	5. V

Luka's POV~

Len, Rin, Gumi and I sat at the lunch table closest to the cafeteria doors.I chose to sit here just to see if Miku would walk in any sooner.Considering what Gumi said, she still hasn't left Mr.Kaumi's class yet.

"Luka who are you looking for?" Len asked,scratching his head.

I glanced over at him and back to the doors suddenly catching a flash of teal blue from the corner of my eye.It was just another girls backpack.

"Just a friend."

"Its Miku isn't it?" Rin sighed.

"Im just being friendly." I lied.

"Well maybe she went to go study for that math test in Ms.Sakines class." Len added.

Miku did look like the type of girl to study.

"Or maybe shes checking out books in the library.I dont think they have libraries in Japan." Gumi included.

"They totally have libraries in Japan what are you talking about Gumi?" Len asked, looking at Gumi with a sarcastic grin.

Gumi nudged his arm, "Shut up."

"Let's check the library." Rin said, getting up with her tray.

I got up with her, "I agree.You two coming?"

Len and Gumi sat there, unfazed.

I guess they want some time alone.

I made my way toward the library, Rin trudging behind me.

"Why are you worried about this girl anyway?You barely know her." Rin asked,stopping to catch her breath.

I didnt answer, I didn't know myself.

I just had a connection...to Miku.

I burst into the library doors.

It was all quiet as i walked around.I heard cries in the distance.Rin bumped into me and fell.

"Why the hell did you stop?"

I shushed her.

"Did you hear that?"

We both stood silent for a few minutes to hear sobs.

"Yeah.Maybe one of the freshman cheerleaders is behind a stack of weight loss books, eating a McDonalds burger and sulking at the thought of gaining one pound." Rin said, rolling her eyes.

I ran toward the location of the despair.

In the corner of the History section, was Miku.

Crying with her knees clutched to her chest.

 


	6. VI

Miku's POV

The pink haired girl and a yellow haired girl found me in the History part of the library in shambles.I bet she brought the blonde one to mock me.Although,they both had this concerned and caring look in their eyes.

My eyes started to water...no one had ever looked at me like that since my parents died...my brother tries to be caring but when he looks at me he just breaks down and cries.About how much i look like mom and dad....how much i used to smile before they died and how close we were...but their deaths broke us apart.

"Whats wrong?" The pink one asked.Luka. I shared a locker with her.

"What happened?Do you want to see the nurse?" The blonde one asked.

"I dont wanna talk about it here....can we...g-g-go somewhere else?" I whispered.

The pink haired one looked like she was about to cry.She reached for my hand but i cringed and she snatched it back.Im afraid...afraid of being touched like that again.

The blonde girl took out her phone and dialed numbers.

"Hey Len?Bring the car around to the library and tell Gumi to come along.I need you to drop me off at home and tell Ms.Sakine i'll make up the test Monday."

Then she hung up the phone and looked at me.

"We're all going to my house to talk.My name is Rin Kagamine."

I looked at her,with my tears clouding my vision,"M-m-miku...im Miku."

Rin held out her hand,"Come on.We're your friends."

I grabbed her hand and stood,my tangled pigtails dangling behind me.

We walked out the library silently,The pink haired girl holding my hand, squeezing it every now and then.

We all piled in the car.Rin, her twin brother Len, Gumi and who's name i now know, Luka.

Luka sat there, dazed as i laid my head on her shoulder.This day was tiring and i just wanted to take a shower and take a nap...

"Are you alright?" Luka asked.

I looked at her and she had worry gleaming in her irises.

"I-i-i dont know..."

She faced the window next to her, "Its alright.We can talk later."

 


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this before on Wattpad and it doesn't make sense here, it's because I'm editing it to where it makes sort of sense but some confusing parts I will point out so yes  
> also editing this makes me cringe tbh

Luka's POV

Miku fell asleep on my shoulder as we passed under a orange streetlamp.Rin and Len's house was an hour and 30 mins from school so i thought we were close.

"Gumi you mind contacting Miku's brother?",Rin asked, emailing their maids and teachers.

"Yeah hold on." Gumi replied.

"So what happened to her anyway?" Len asked, briefly looking at Rin.

Rin had a slightly annoyed look on her face,"Well...she didnt really explain."

"Wasn't she in Mr.Kaumi's class?" Gumi asked, raising a brow at the unconscious girl.

"But how did she end up in the library.?",I asked.

Gumi started to frown like a child who doesn't get dessert after dinner, "So he IS a molester!"

Rin rolled her eyes, "Gumi what did i tell you about making assumptions?"

Gumi sighed and folded her arms,"Making assumptions only makes an ass out of you and me."

Rin smiled, "Exactly.Now any word from her brother?"

"What was i supposed to ask him?"

Rin facepalmed as the entire car burst into fits of giggles.

 "You were supposed to ask him if he doesnt mind Miku staying at a friends for a while." Len answered.

"That sounds a little rape-y though." I laughed.

"Riiiiight." Gumi sighed.

Gumi tapped away on her Blackberry,"He said he doesnt mind. He's staying somewhere anyway."

"Alright good.Luka do you mind staying?" Rin asked.

I frantically nodded my head,"Yeah sure."

**-—--—--—LATEERRRR**

Len carried Miku into the guest room as we all followed.Rin and Len's servants bring tea and fresh clothes for her to change in.

Gumi sat in a chair in the corner of the room with Len, Rin stood in the hallway talking to Gumi's parents and i sat on the bed.

Waiting for her to wake up.

Waiting for her to be okay.

 


	8. VIII

Luka's POV

Rin and I stayed in Miku's room the entire night.She stirred in her sleep every once in a while but other than that we just hoped she would wake up soon.

Gumi walked in and groaned,"Is she still not awake?How long has she been asleep?"

Rin glared at her, "Gumi~"

Gumi folded her arms and huffed,"Okay okay..."

"What's Len doing?"

Gumi lit up, "He's fixing breakfast!"

"Oh god..." Rin huffed, springing up and running downstairs.

"What's her deal?"

Gumi sat in Rins vacant seat," She can't let Len cook unsupervised.He's known to burn shit up."

I laughed, "True."

Miku stirred and sat up slowly.I could even see the panic and fear in her eyes.

I rushed to her side, "Miku Hi,its alright your safe..."

"Luka?Is this your house?" She asked,glaring at the bad wallpaper Rin had probably picked out.

I sweat dropped," No...this is Rin's house,and this is her guest bedroom.Do you remember what happened earlier?At school?"

She froze as if she saw a ghost slither across her bed.She started to shake and Gumi ran to the threshold of the door.

"SHE'S AWAKE YOU GUISE!" She screamed.

Miku just pulled her knees to her chest, I rubbed her back as Rin and Len entered the room.

" You can tell us." Gumi encouraged.

"Do you remember anything?" Len asked.

Rin and I stood with swirling minds.  
What happened to her?

 


	9. IX

Miku's POV

Luka, Gumi, Len and Rin crowded around the bed with worried gazes.If I tell them...what will they think...?

"Miku," Luka started,"What happened?"

"Well...I had to stay after class...with Mr.Kaumi...and..."

From the corner of my eye, Gumi placed her head in her hands,"He touched you didn't he?"

Rin covered her mouth, Len folded his arms and Luka started to cry a little.

A tear slid down my cheek,"Yes....but I can't tell anyone else or he'll expell me!"

"Expell you?Bullshit he's the molester!" Len yelled.

"Is that even a word?" Rin asked,folding her arms.

"Yah duh."

Rin rolled her eyes, Gumi was furiously tapping on her phone, Luka started to shake and Len slumped in the chair.

"At least its Friday and we won't be at school for a couple of days."

"He still needs to be punished!"

"She's fragile!"

"Miku?" Luka said from the crowd of talk between Len, Rin and Gumi.

I looked up, Luka had sat next to me.

"What do you want to do?"

I shook my head," I don't know...I need that A."

"A?"

"He bribed you?"

"That little shit...", Len growled.

Gumi and Rin left the room while Len and Luka just stared.

" Do you hate me?Was it my fault?"

Luka hugged me,"No no no!Its not your fault."

"Its his fault and he will pay", Len growled,exiting the room.

 


	10. X

Rin's POV

I walked out into the cold, October air, my blonde hair blowing around in the wind.

What kind of teacher would do something like that?

Mr.Kaumi of course.

My hands trembled as I reached for my phone in my pocket.

He can't teach there, he's a safety hazard.

No no no,

He's just a _hazard_.

I pressed a button on my cell, the opposite line rung 3 times.

"Hello?"

"We have a problem."

"Well you called the right person." She grinned, over the phone.

"What's your problem?" She continued.

"You know our English teacher?Mr—"

"Mr.Mac?"

"No let me finish, _Mr.Kaumi_."

"Oh shit.What happened?"

"There's this girl,her name is Miku and apparently she was molested by him."

"What's her last name?"

"What are you planning to do?"I asked slightly concerned over her capability.

And if you knew IA like I did, you knew she had every capability.

"Anonymous Police Report."

"Okay but wait wait wait, wouldn't that mean someone had to see it?"

"She told you didn't she?All you need is valid information not a physical presence record."

I scoffed,"I've never been though this."

"Okay okay,so what's her last name?"

" Hatsune I think.Miku Hatsune."

IA sighed over the phone,"well in that case Miku is her last name you asshole."

"Why don't I meet you at the park in 30 so you can understand all of this and so I can see what you're doing."

"Sounds great, I reccomend you bring Hatsune along too."

" She's too fragile.Im not sure wants anyone outside our circle to know."

"I'm helping", She said,something shuffling in the background," So I'm automatically a part of the circle."

I smiled,"I'll ask her and then I announce to everyone what's happening."

"Kay,see you later Rin."

" Bye."

With that the lines clicked and a flame ignited in my heart.

A flame that burned anger and disrespect toward Gapuko Kaumi.

 


	11. XI

Luka's POV

Today was Saturday and the gang decided to go to Miku's apartment to get some clothes for her to change in.

No one answered the door and she just walked in.I was with her, because I couldn't stand her to be alone again.

"Do you think you need a change of underwear?Maybe a bra?"

She walked to a drawer and picked out two pair.

"Sorry I'm really out of it today.."

"Its fine, we are here to help, and be friends."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do about Monday."

" Don't think about Monday."

Her eyes started to water as she packed her hair brush and a few barrettes.

"I don't wanna get a bad grade though, I wonder if he'll give me extra credit-"

" Your not getting extra credit because he'll be in jail."

"How?!I'll get expelled!"

"Okay so maybe Rin spared the details and didn't tell you that the form IA was filling out was an anonymous police report."

" And?" She said, holding onto herself like she was gonna fall through the ground any minute.

"He won't know it was you who told.He knows there are rumors about him molesting girls and think its from that."

"How can you be sure?" She asked,packing a heavy looking sweater.

"Miku this is a lot of questions I don't have the answer to."

" Is it because you don't wanna tell me?" She asked, giving me a wicked side glance.

"No I'd tell you everything!" I blushed at the sentence," I just think you'd get more accurate information from Rin."

"I understand, thank you Luka.I'm ready."

I smiled and held the door open for her as she exited her bedroom and left a note for her brother Mikuo.

We got in the car, Gumi in the drivers seat, IA in the passengers and Miku and I in the back.Rin and Len stayed home to prepare Miku her own personal room.

"We all set?" IA asked, typing something on her laptop.

"Yeah." I say turning to Miku and she nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, to cause less confusion before it starts, Gumi was molested before Miku in Freshman year, Gumi is a Junior and she has a bit of amnesia.


	12. XII

Miku's POV

 

"Here you are!" Rin shouted excitedly, pointing around at the teal colored room.

"And this is..all mine?" I asked,walking into the room.

"Yup! For whenever you stay over with us!"

"Where do you even get all this money?" Luka mumbled.

She seemed calmer than she did on Friday and more at peace.

She was still very pretty, with her long pink hair and startling blue eyes and I envied that about her.

Len took my bags and set them over by my blue dresser, pushing me out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen so he could cook.I sat on the kitchen stool, "Why couldn't Rin watch you do this?She's your sister anyway."

"Its a surprise, plus I wanted to talk to you."

My body froze, talk?

Its just like Friday.

Its just like

Its just

Its

A bloodcurdling scream was heard where I was.

The person screaming was me.

I was afraid, he was gonna touch me again.Not again!Please no!

"Holy shit Len what did you do you asshole?!" Gumi barked.

"I didn't do anything!I just told her I wanted to talk to her and that I had to have supervision while I cooked!"

"You told her _that_?Well no wonder!She's having flashbacks!Everyone step back,let her breathe!" Luka yelled, concern pouring from her ever-so-perfect voice.

And that's when it went black.

 


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a smol bit of twincest  
> I'm sorry

Rin's POV

"I can't believe you!Why would you even _try_ cooking without me!"

"Because I wanted to surprise you."

Len confessed, that glint in his eyes shining whenever he felt like he was being wrongly accused.

" What?"

"Well you've done a good job with keeping me in line plus the thing with Miku and you deserved a break."

"Well now I can't have one because Miku is having a fit downstairs-"

Kiss.

Len jumped up in a matter of time and kissed me. I pulled away harshly,"Len what the hell-"

"Calm down for a minute I can handle the food, just go help Miku okay?"

I sighed and smiled, "Okay.I'm trusting you this time."


	14. XIV

Luka's POV

"What did you wanna talk to her about anyways?" Gumi asked.

"About if she wanted to go to school,we could afford a costume for her so she can disguise herself from him."

"That wouldn't be the case if that bastard kept his hands off her." IA scoffed,poking at the sausage on her plate.

Rin chowed down not saying a word, Gumi was checking on Miku upstairs and I was sitting here not even hungry for my favorite.Grilled tuna and lemon.

Why can't she just let me take care of her? I can, I'm sure I'm capable.I'm a girl too.

Maybe that's the problem.

I'm a girl, and girls aren't supposed to date.

Each other I mean.

But _are_ they?

"Luka are you okay?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, but uh, did Miku eat breakfast?",

" Well Gumi is up there trying to like comfort her into doing it."

"All your fucking fault." IA mumbled.

" How many times do I have to say sorry?" Len sighed.

"Until you figure out how stupid you are." IA scolded.

"I'm gonna go help Gumi." I announced, getting up from the table.

Everyone nodded except Len and IA who kept arguing.

 


	15. XV

Miku's POV

"Well", Gumi sighed," I tried."

"I'm just not hungry."

"You're talking." Gumi smiled.

"I just want to apologize to Len,I didn't mean to—."

" Its not even your fault." She said, gathering the bowl of leek soup and garlic bread onto an expensive looking tray.

"Can you leave the soup?I might eat it later."

" Okay, as long as you're eating."

A knock sounded, "Its Luka."

"Come in!" Gumi sang.

Luka came in and shut the door behind her, " Hey Miku, you feeling okay?"

I nodded and tried my best to not blush while smiling at her,"Yeah I'm fine, thank you."

She smiled back at me,"Gumi you want me to take that down?"

"Nah I got it,I'll leave you two to bond." She said getting up.

"Okay." Luka mumbled.

Gumi left and shut the door quietly and Luka sat in the chair at the end of the bed, the one Gumi was sitting in.

"Does this make us friends?" I ask, Luka'sface suddenly glowed.

"We shared a locker and all but we never talk."

"Yeah." She breathed,"Yeah of course we're friends.Friends would take care of you and make you safe."

I smiled, "Thank you, all of you have tried so hard to make me feel comfortable about this."

"No problem—"

" I want to go to the police station."

"What?" Luka said,surprised.

" I need to get this over with!He needs to be locked away!"

"He does I agree."

"Has he done that to other girls?", I ask, reaching over for my soup.Luka helped me pick it up and get adjusted to eating on the bed.

" Gumi",

"What?"

"She was the first, back in freshman year,some even said he had a crush on her."

" How did—",

"She had amnesia, but came over it.Took a lot of strength, and confidence.She had to believe it wasn't her fault and that things would be better.Until,she reported him to the police and he lied his way through court trial."

" Are you telling me this isn't gonna work?",I say, putting the spoon back into the bowl.

"No I'm telling you he'll go away this time."

 


	16. XVI

Luka's POV

I ran downstairs dragging Miku along, "Everyone we gotta go!"

IA looked up at us and stared, "What the fuck are you blabbering about?"

"I want to tell the police!I want to put my name on the form!" Miku blurted,obviously more excited that I was.

I was glad her confidence was rising and at least she's all...giddy now.

Rin and Len stood up," Gumi get the car started!" Rin shouted, pointing at her.

"IA fix your attitude!" Len shouted pointing at IA.

IA rolled her eyes," Fix your face fuck boy then I'll see what _I_ can do."

Rin laughed and pushed us all out of the door, "Get in the car!Here!" she said, throwing a scarf at Miku, "Wrap that on your head!I want you hidden!"

"No!" Miku shouted," I want to do this without hiding!Its not my fault!"

Miku ran to the car while Gumi walked up to everyone crowded at the door,"Luka I think you gave her a bit of pep talk."

I nodded, "More like a little talk."

"Did you kiss her?"

I punched her in the arm,"You bitch."

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Gumi parked across from the police station.

"Okay,who's going in with Miku?" Rin asked, getting out of the car.

" Not Len."Gumi sang.

"I'll go" I say, getting out of IA's car.

" Me too!" Gumi sang again.

"Okay,we'll see you in a few!" Rin said,waving at us as we crossed the road.Miku wrapped the scarf around her neck and walked confidently in front of Gumi and I. Gumi elbowed me, "Wow she's getting the hang of it."

"Tell be about it."

Miku swung open the big glass doors and stopped.She was visibly trembling.

" Oh shit is she having another flashback?" Gumi said rushing to her side.

I walk next to Miku and look into the station.

And there he was.

Gakupo Kaumi.

 


	17. XVII

Miku's POV

No!

Why is he here?

I turned around and try to exit the building but I was dragged back with his voice.

"Afternoon Ms.Hatsune,coincidence seeing you here."

"Shut the hell up you filthy bastard!",Gumi yelled, holding my arm.Luka pushed the doors open and pushed me out of it, Gumi stayed behind to flip out on Gapuko.

No!I was supposed to get him locked away!I'm the victim!

Police officers came over to Gumi to escort her out by the time Luka and I got to the car with the others.

"No!" I screamed, knowing all and well no one would hear me due to my crying and strain of voice.

Gapuko exited the bank and eyed me while walking to his car, giving me a cheeky grin.

"What the fuck are you looking at you dicklicker?!" Luka yelled, everyone's attention on us now as she held my hand.I didn't notice until I looked down and I didn't want to let go either.

Luka made me feel safe.Just like everyone else did, sure, but I felt really safe.

Then that's when Gapuko walked over to us.All of us.

Mainly me.

I know he wanted me.

I don't know why but just me.

And Luka is better looking than I am.

"Ms.Megurine that kind of language is unacceptable from a young lady like you."

Luka's left hand was raised and Gapuko's face was red.  
Pop.

"How dare you correct me on my language when what you did to her with your hands was unacceptable especially at your age.That's like her grandfather feeling her up you piece of shit-human-being.And oh, that thing about her getting expelled if she told anyone?" Luka growled, pushing me back behind her," We all fucking know what you did.Rin, Len, IA-who is in fucking college -Gumi and me.Seven against one,Kaumi."

"You sure speak mighty of your words."

"You bet the fuck I do!Stay away from Miku.Stay away from me.And stay the fuck away from my friends!" She shouted.

The crowd around us grew even more confused.

' _Did that chick get a bad grade?'_  
 _'Is that guy a bully?'_  
 _'Are they dating?'_  
 _'She's badass!'_  
 _'What happened?'_  
 _'Is the blue one okay?'_  
 _'I know Len!'_

Luka got into the back seat of the car,and I joined her.

Gapuko walked away, a fraction of the crowd moving away with him.Questioning him about what happened.

Even though I was there.

Im not 100% sure what got into Luka, I thought, looking up at her.Soft long pink hair put up into a stressful bun on top of her head, her Cleopatra eyeliner now smudged and her eyes are darkened.  
I'm _sorry_.

 


	18. XVIII

Miku's POV

We all sat at home,towing in 19 McDonalds bags into the living room and munching angrily in silence.

Gumi was on the phone talking to the police, Len scarfed down a burger, Rin elegantly ate her French fries, IA was typing away on her computer and Luka ate her fries with a blank face.

"Luka you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't think I'm hungry."

I laughed, "Well you need to get more energy after using it all earlier today."

"I hope I didn't embarrass you!" She panicked.

" Oh no!You didn't, it was actually cool.Thank you."

She smiled, and first shifted like she was going to make a move for something and then continued to her food.

"Any proof?ANY PROOF!?" Gumi shouted,"THE PROOF IS THE MENTAL SCARRING THAT SICK BASTARD CAUSED."

"She's heated." IA commented.

Len looked at her and back at his fries and for a minute, I swore he liked her a bit.

Everywhere I looked, I ended up unconsciously staring at Luka.

How was she so pretty and brave?I looked down at my cheeseburger.

I don't think I could have ever yelled like that in public, especially to him.  
Plus what if someone taped it?What would Mikuo think?  
I froze,"Mikuo-"  
"Miku what's wrong?" Luka asked, panic in her voice.  
"I didn't tell Mikuo what happened! He probably thinks I'm doing something terrible to ruin the family name." I recite,bringing my hands over my head,"Mikuo I'm sorry, I'm sorry.I'm so sorry."

 


	19. XIX

Luka's POV

"Miku?" I heard someone say.  
My eyes shot over to the blue haired girl in a panic, repeating her brothers name.  
I pushed a concerned Len and IA aside and held both of her hands.  
"Miku look at me!Snap out of it!Miku!"  
She looked up at me.  
Her eyes red and her cheeks glistening with tears.  
I almost cried because of how broken she looked.  
"Luka I-"  
I wouldn't let her finish her sentence as I pulled her into a hug.  
I held her tighter wishing I could do more.  
After being in each others embrace for what felt like forever, she breaks from my grasp.  
"I'm a mess and I'm sorry you guys have to go through this.I don't really know any of you guys very well." She says, tears starring to form again.  
I was still holding one of her hands, and I squeezed it,"No its fine.I want to get to know you more."  
She smiled while looking at me,tears bordering her waterline as she looked around the room.  
All I saw was a sea of nods.  
"Oh okay." She says, wiping her eyes,"Does this mean everyone else does too?"  
Len smiled at her,"Hell yeah.We can be best friends from now on.And if you wanna know anything about me, just ask."  
Rin and IA smiled,hinting the same and Gumi was still shouting over the phone.  
I look at Miku who's mood drastically changed as she was looking at me, before jumping into my arms and knocking me down, laughing.   
I laughed too and winced a bit.

 


	20. XX

Miku's POV

_〜 〜 〜 A week later〜 〜 〜_

IA, Luka, Len and I sat in the car behind a building specifically made for people to park.But IA blew the rest of her money on the ice cream she bought us and Len was being a selfish prick about his money.  
"Ok." IA started, finishing off her ice cream cone,"I have to go to the bank to withdraw some money from my parents account."  
Luka laughed,"Way to be a good daughter."  
IA scoffed at her from the rearview mirror,"I don't see your parents praising you."  
IA started up the car and Len picked a fight about her driving.All while that was entertaining, Luka snuck her hand ontop of mine and I pretended to not feel it, smiling to myself.  
It was kinda obvious now that I think back at it.  
 _〜 〜 〜  fuckin flashback 〜 〜 〜_  
Len sat on my bed in the guest room while I read a book.I put it down and looked at him as he stared forward.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to confide in you."  
"What?"  
"Okay so maybe I have a small crush on IA but she's too old for me!Right?!Plus I'm short and younger so there is no way she'd date me."  
I closed the book and sat up with my legs crossed.  
"Also maybe you were into girls and you found out Luka liked you and you had a crush on her would you ask her out?Would you need me to help?Can I help?"  
"Slow down jesus."  
"But are you into girls?I wouldn't blame you after you know, Gapuko."  
"I've always been into them.Intrigued yes.But not romantically, i dont think, i'd be willing to try.Im into guys too I guess but if they are nice.And stuff."  
"Define 'And Stuff'."  
I roll my eyes,"Okay why are you here?"  
"Well to answer your question-"  
"What question?"  
"-you're pansexual.You like anything basically."  
"That wasn't a question."  
"Anyways.Do you like Luka?"  
"You started off rambling about IA and you're gonna finish it with Luka?"  
"I gotta finish with someone.Plus I want answers.Also she's been flirting."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Whenever she has the opportunity she touches you.And she's always the first one to respond when she sees you're having a problem."  
I nod, realizing all the actions,"Ok what's your point then?"  
"If you like her I can hook you guys up." He suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"No I 100% don't need you to do that."  
"But-"  
"Luka is brave enough to ask me herself.Also let's talk about that IA thing."  
He gasps,"Oh god no just forget I said anything!"  
 _〜 〜 〜 end of flashback〜 〜 〜_  
IA pulled up near an ATM and entered a bunch of numbers,  which involved me hearing a bunch of cursing.Probably because she couldn't get the PIN number right.Len turns around in the passengers seat to take in the sight of Luka's hand on mine as she stares out into the window.  
Len's phone rings, interrupting his entertainment and he answers it.And 5 seconds into the dialogue I can already tell it was Gumi.  
"Ok how about you try calling me without insulting me first."  
"Its like a daily thing with you."  
"Are you gonna hang up now?"  
"No I'm no at home.Why?"  
"Awe does someone wanna confess their undying love for Len-chan?"  
"Ok wow language.Jesus sorry."  
"Don't put me down like that.What do you want anyways?"  
"What's on the news?"  
Silence.  
Luka's head perks up to look at the back of Len's head.  
"Oh shit."  
"That's great.I'll tell them both."  
"Can you record it for me?"  
"I'm asking a simple favor jeez you act as if I told you to bomb the world."  
"Okay thanks."  
He presses act button and turns his phone off and sits in silence for act few seconds. Luka moves her hand.  
"What the fuck was that about?"  
Len turned to us with a goofy grin on his face.  
"Kaumi Gapuko got arrested this morning."

 


	21. XXI

Luka's POV

_〜 〜 later that day〜 〜_  
Rin opened the door as soon as she heard us park in the driveway.We all rushed to the living room and Len turned on the TV.  
 _"Vocaloid High teacher,Gapuko Kaumi has been found guilty of one charge of rape and two sets of sexual assault between 2 or more female students.He was found walking outside the swimming pool where the girls swim team was practicing._  
 _We are here live with sophomore,Akita Neru on her thoughts of Mr.Kaumi.Please tell us what you've witnessed."_  
 _"Well I heard rumors going around about what he's done to student and the fact he hasn't been caught.He had done these things to girls in my freshman year which resulted in my best friend having to switch schools."_  
Rin turned off the TV.  
"Jesus fucking christ." Len mumbled.  
Miku was giddy, happy that she could go out and do things without feeling that she was watched.And maybe she could even go back to school.  
Rin noticed Miku's sudden urge of happiness,"Miku goodness."  
"I just feel great. Now that he's put away I feel at peace.Can we go do something to celebrate?"  
She looks up at me with puppy dog eyes and I look away, blushing.  
"I don't drive you would have to ask IA."  
I looked at IA who was already staring at me with a dumb look on her face.  
"Let's go out to eat then."  
"Where to?"  
"Lé Baré."  
"That place is expensive." I cut in.  
"Well maybe if someone." IA gives Len the evil eye,"Wouldn't be such a bitch and just pay for everything because he has more money that we can do with."  
"Len you didn't pay?" Rin asked, folding her arms.  
"I didn't have my wallet on me!"  
IA stood,"Bullshit!You showed that lanky bitch at the ice cream stand your ID."  
"For what?" I laughed.  
"He doesn't even fucking know.He's just doing too much."  
"Well I'll replace Len this time." Rin says, grabbing her crossbody sunflower purse.   
"But I'm gonna be bored!" Len whined.  
IA held her finger at his nose, poking it repeatedly,"Well maybe you should have paid for parking instead of getting laid."  
"But getting laid is free!"  
IA storms off with her keys and Rin calmly follows.I wave goodbye to Len as Miku shakes her head at him.  
He's not gonna get anywhere with that mindset.

 


	22. XXII

Miku's POV

_〜 〜later that night 〜 〜_

After the heated argument about Len and his failure to spend money, we stopped at the mall so Rin could buy a new outfit.  
IA had her hand over her face, sighing every time Rin came out of the dressing room and didn't buy the outfit and Luka was by the racks pulling out random shirts.  
I approached her with my hands behind my back.  
"Whatcha doin?"  
"Looking at shirts." She replies, holding up a bulky looking button down.  
I get the sudden urge to look up at what section we were in.  
Men's.  
"You like guys clothes?"  
"Well...yeah...I guess." She says, her face losing some color.  
Did I offend her?Am I being too nosy? AM I FLIRTING?  
I hold my head in response to all the thoughts crashing in my head.  
Luka puts her hand on my face and smiles,"Are you ok?"  
"Never felt better."  
"You guys done flirting?" IA interrupted.  
Rin was standing behind her with a Macy's bag in her hand.  
"Yeah." Luka laughed, scratching her head.  
〜 〜 〜 〜 〜 〜 〜  
Rin opened the restaurant door and stopped to request a table.At first they denied her but she moved her bang from her eye and said "Kagamine" and they put us in the MVP section.  
"Jesus fucking christ, with that kind of power you could take over Microsoft."  
Rin put her purse in between her and I and Luka held my hand.  
"Not intrested, I'd rather buy Apple."  
"You would rather buy a knock off Android and Microsoft mixed together?"  
"I really don't wanna have this conversation with you."  
"Because you know I'm right." IA stated, matter of factly.  
"No you're wrong.But I'm not getting into it because I want to stay in here for more than 20 minutes."  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
IA rolls her eyes and tries to talk to a waiter,Rin answers,"Whenever she's with Len and we come to places like this, they cause a big scene and get us kicked out."  
"Oh."  
Luka shook her head,"Don't you think they should be married with the amount of time they argue with each other?"  
"Yes of course."  
After Rin took note of all our orders she told the waiter, who didn't even adknowledge IA, IA furiously tapped Luka's shoulder.  
"What?"  
"Look over there." She says, pointing at the entrance of the restaurant.  
Luka let go of my hand which caused me to look at the entrance too.  
Two purple haired people.  
And one was a guy.

 


	23. XXIII

Luka's POV

"What the fuck."  
Rin turned around too and threw her jacket over Miku who was arguing with her about how noticeable and ridiculous it was.  
The purple haired guy looks in our direction and I ball up my fists, that bastard.If he didn't learn his lesson last time I would have to teach him again.  
And this time I would leave reminders.  
IA looked at my fists and back at my face, one of her "please don't do this" looks.  
It wasn't until the two devils approached our table that my fist began to loosen.  
It wasn't him.  
In fact, they may have even been related.  
"I see you ladies couldn't get enough of us.You were staring." The guy stated.  
"Kind of rude you know." The girl added in.  
The smug look on both of their faces pissed me off.Escpecially how _rude_ the girl was being.  
"We're sorry we just thought you looked familiar." Rin apologized.  
"Who's under the jacket?" The guy asks.  
The girl reaches over the table and yanks it off. She smirks and returns to her normal pose.  
"Its you.The girl from the news."  
This bitch is making me mad now.  
How dare she.  
"Oh?" I respond.  
She looks at me and then back at Miku.  
"My father didn't rape you or anything." She says, picking up IA's glass of water.  
She throws it onto Miku, "You're just a delusional bitch looking for attention."  
IA stood up and punched her square in the jaw, sending her to the floor.She began to wail out punches as I locked eyes with the guy and l punched him in the nose.  
Rin took Miku's hand and escorted her to the bathroom.  
The employees watched, probably because they recognized Miku and who she was as well.  
How fucking dare she say that? And her _father_?Is she taking up for him?  
I grab the guys shirt collar and pull him forward,"Who the fuck are you?"  
"I'm Greg Kaumi, Gakupo Kaumi's son."  
I punched him harder, and I stood up.IA locked eyes with me and looked at both of them.  
"You and your sleazy, wimpy banana ass father better stay away from Miku."  
"And me." I say.

 


	24. XXIV

Rin's POV

When we arrived in the bathroom, Miku collapsed onto the counter, crying.  
"This is my fault.You guys keep having to go through this and I'm sorry."  
I put my hand in her back, trying my best to comfort her,"Its not your fault, they started it.They disrespected you in a way that isn't acceptable."  
Miku was going to say something but it was interrupted by my phone ringing.  
The caller ID displayed Len.  
"IA called me, said two Gapuko knockoffs started a fight."  
I cleared my throat,"Yeah, where is she?"  
"We're in the car and I suggest you get in too, those dopplegangers called the police."  
"Fuck." I mutter under my breath,"Okay we're on our way."  
I hang up and look at Miku who was now, looking at herself in the mirror.  
"Why me?" She whispered into her reflection.  
Looking at her like this made my chest tight. I don't know if that was a rhetorical question, but if it wasn't, I wouldn't know how to answer.  
I wanted to know why her too.  
She is a good student, doesn't say much, and is under the radar usually but this had completely broken her down.She feels helpless and in debt to us and no matter how many times we say 'its okay' she holds onto the words thinly. I wish I could have been her friend earlier, maybe I could have stopped this.  
Maybe she'd be happy.

 


	25. XXV

Luka's POV

Rin and Miku walked out the restaurant with Rin's jacket over their heads.A valet guy opened his umbrella and escorted them to our car.  
The rain above me came down harder, reminding me of how I felt when I saw her.  
Her eyes were puffy and red again and the lights of the car behind us reflected on her cheeks, which were wet too.  
Miku got in first, making her sit in the middle of Rin and I.  
Rin gave me a concerning look before addressing IA who was still riled up from the fight.  
"IA what happened?"  
"I decked her."  
Len burst out laughing and IA slapped him in the face.  
"That was uncalled for." He smirks, before pulling off.  
"That's not what I wanted to hear."  
"Then fucking ask Luka.She threw some hands as well."  
"The guy was his son, I don't know who the girl was but she got decked as well." I said, staring out the window.  
I didn't know if Miku wanted to be touched or anything, I was even afraid to look at her.  
Maybe she needed me to look at her, or hug her or something.  
"Should we report them or something?" Rin asked, looking at Miku and I for approval.  
Miku did nothing but stare ahead, I shrugged,"Well what would they do?"  
"A restraining order or something."  
"I just don't get how he can just fuck up a teenage girl's life like this. Miku shouldn't have to be put down by fucking 20 year olds!" IA raged.  
I was 100% with her in every way till Sunday but what could we do?  
We were still in high school, trying our best to get a good enough education to be accepted into society but then there are girls like Miku, who's future is ruined before she could look at it in a new light.  
Shit, I curse to myself, I want to make her feel protected, but how can I do that with the body I'm in?


	26. XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Miku and Luka's POV is in this chapter for god knows whatever reason but bear with me

Miku's POV

The entire ride home Luka stared at me with a hopeless look on her face. She must finally realize im pathetic and childish. I'm making everyone go out of their way to help me. Again. Before I knew it a new round of tears had been prepared to roll down my cheeks. I hate having them do this. I want to feel like I can do it myself, but I'm deemed unfit. I'm unfit for everything now aren't I?  
Now that I've been broken and ravaged.  
Rin rubbed my back in attempts to console me. It worked for a while before i knew what I had to do to stop this.

~~~

When we all arrived at Rin and Len's house I retreated upstairs to calm down, and to be alone.  
I was gonna research the unthinkable.

Luka's POV

"Why did she go upstairs?" Len asked.  
We all gave him an annoyed glare and I pull Rin aside.  
"You remember the thing I told you? In freshman year?"  
She scratched her head and her eyes went wide,"Yeah...did you, save enough?"  
I roll my eyes, "I've been with you guys for two weeks, my boss probably found a replacement."  
She nodded slightly, "So what about it?"  
I sigh, this being the hardest thing, asking Rin for money.  
Not gonna lie, we have been friends for a long time but this was an emergency.  
I needed this.  
And Miku did too.  
"I'm a few hundred dollars behind."  
"You're serious, about doing it. You weren't sure before."  
"I know..I know", I say, becoming nervous and frustrated. I was gonna hate myself for the rest of my life because of this.  
" but I need to do it. I can't protect her in the state I am in now."  
"But have you asked her?"  
"Asked her what?" I say, furrowing my brow.  
"About how she would feel about it."  
Shit, I haven't thought of that..  
"No-"  
"This- you always do this! You go out of your way to make a change for someone else that they won't be comfortable with. I'm not saying they won't accept you but how do you know she doesn't like you for who you are now?"  
"I-"  
"Luka, I will give you the money. You know that. But please talk to Miku about it. I know you want to do it, but make sure she will still want to talk to you after it."  
I nod, slightly disappointed but more educated.  
She leaves the hall and back into the living room, where IA was talking to Gumi and Len was making a paper football.  
"What's she doing?" Rin asked, sitting on the couch.  
Len shrugged, "She's talking to Gumi about a therapist for Miku, maybe she needs it."  
"She's fucking recovering, I-- I mean, we can handle it."  
Rin sighed, holding my arm, "Maybe it would be best for her. Since everything has happened she might want a change of scenery."  
"But we would have to ask her right?"  
"Of course, we can't do anything without her consent." Rin said.  
I sigh and go upstairs to knock on Miku's door.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
I heard shuffling and then something shut before she swung open the door. She had changed into her pajamas with leeks all over them and I blush,"I have to talk to you about something."  
"Oh."  
"I mean, we can go downstairs-"  
"Uh.. Yeah okay."  
I scratch the back of my head, reminding myself to cut my hair when I get the chance. Having long hair was a liability for me, only because people never took me seriously.  
She walks out of her room and down the stairs, I follow right behind her, admiring her long blue hair. They've always been in pigtails, I wonder what they look like when they're down...  
"Miku you feeling any better? We can go out to eat another time, far away from town, so no one will harass you." Rin reassured.  
IA had hung up the phone and stood with her arms folded, " we shouldn't even have to fucking do that! Dammit Gakupo I hope you get butt fucked in jail!" IA shouted, soon storming out to cool down.  
She was more upset than I was but well she did have a short temper.  
"No that's fine, we could always do something at home." She said, trying her best to smile.I could tell she was forcing it, she was probably hiding something too.  
But what?

 


	27. XXVII

Luka's POV

"Should I go...talk to her now?" I asked.  
Len shifted in his seat, "Whaaaat is there some secret thing going on that I don't know about?"  
IA folded her arms, "Len shut your mouth."  
"Len you remember what I told you. Freshman year." I said, hoping he'd get the message.  
IA was confused and leaned closer, "It would be a miracle if he remembers."  
His eyes went wide, "Are you ready for it?"  
"She doesn't have all the money, but I told her I would help her out. She would just have to talk to Miku first." Rin included.  
IA was still relatively confused but I wanted to tell her myself so she's understand a bit more. I held a finger up to Len and sighed, "I'll tell you later."  
IA nodded and Len continued, "So you're gonna talk to her now? How soon do you wanna do this?"  
"Next few weeks at the most."  
"Shit man that's quick. Hopefully she won't mind." Len said, rubbing his chin as if he were deep in thought.  
But we all know he doesn't actually think.  
"I don't wanna stop you, but are you still sure about it?" He asked.  
Rin and IA gave me hopeful glances.  
It's now or never, I thought.  
"I'm sure. I have to. It's the only way I can keep her safe, and I will be to accept myself."  
Rin nodded as I left the couch and headed for the stairs, I hope she's gonna be okay with this. I know for a fact it's what I want but I'm not gonna do it if she feels uncomfortable. I don't want her to be uncomfortable around me.  
I knock on the door, "Its Luka again."  
No answer.  
"Miku?"  
No answer.  
I twist the doorknob and gasp, the window was open, and a note was taped to the laptop in the bed.  
"What the hell?"  
I rush to get to the note, my eyes burning with tears after every word I read;

_Friends,_   
_I can't bear to put you into anymore trouble because of me. Because of what happened. I don't want you guys to suffer like I do and I'm sorry this is a bad goodbye, I know you didn't want to read this note. But now you don't have to worry. I'll go where I can be accepted, and that you guys won't have to fight anymore. Thank you, I hope to see you again one day._   
_-Miku Hatsune_

My cries became louder as I clutched the paper to my chest. What did she do? Where did she go? Why?   
Rin, Len, IA and Gumi rushed to my aid. Len and IA tried to comfort me as Rin read the note aloud, Gumi hanging her head low.  
"Why did she do this?"  
"She must have felt like this for a long time. The incident at the restaurant must have set this off." IA concluded.  
"Where is she? Where is she gonna go?" I choked out between sobs.  
Gumi opened Miku's computer and started scrolling through it, before stopping and showing the screen to us.  
It was on the Gmail webpage, and an email from a bunch of jumbled letters and numbers appeared frequently through her inbox.  
"Who is that?" Rin asked, trying to get a closer look. Gumi handed the laptop to her as she clicked on every one of the messages, her eyes growing in surprise.  
"What did you find out?" Len asked.  
"She's going to court. She's gonna...defend Gapuko....and...she...agreed..to marry him."


	28. XXVIII

Luka's POV

"What?! NO! SHE CANT!" I screamed, snatching the laptop from Rin's grasp.  
This has to be a joke right? She can't..  
"She's gonna. It looks like those emails are from Gapuko himself." Rin says, her voice becoming shaky.  
Gumi cleared her throat, "But Gapuko was arrested. He's probably in holding and he would have no way to communicate by email."  
"Then...who was she emailing?" IA asked, standing up.  
I clicked through the messages frantically, angrily, trying to figure out why. Why she left without explaining. I knew she was hiding something, I just didn't want to be right. But here I am, in her floor bawling my eyes out for her and she's just gone. Did she even care how we felt?

 _"I have to go, I can't put them though this...I have to be with you. Not because I want to, but to keep them safe, and out of drama. This wouldn't have happened-_ "

_"I understand baby. You can come. My home will be yours, I'll give you everything you want. Even a little-"_

_"I was afraid to talk to you directly, I didn't want to be expelled. I think-"_

_"Marry me."_

_"But my friends-"_

My eyes watered after every message I glanced at. Who is this person if it isn't Gakupo? Why did she go back to him?  
I let out a scream that silenced the room, I can't take this. I shove the computer away and run down the stairs, frantically looking for my shoes.  
I have to find her.  
Rin and Gumi rushed after me, yelling in the process.  
"Luka wait!"  
"Luka calm the fuck down and lets stick together you don't have to go alone!" Gumi said, both girls being out of breath, "She's our friend too, not just your love interest. You're always so brash when it comes to protecting her. Just... Sit. We can find out a game plan and find her together."  
IA walked downstairs with the laptop as it gave out a ping noise.  
"What the fuck was that? I swear to god if you are playing a game-" Rin threatened. She stopped short as she saw the expression on her face.   
Rin stood and looked at the laptop and read aloud;

_"Hey are you there? I can't wait to see you. I can pick you up. Where are you?"_

I cringed and Rin started to type. IA swats her hand away and sits on the ground, putting the computer on the coffee table.  
"We can't fuck this up. This is the only thing that will help us find her. We have to pretend to be her to figure out what's going on."  
"But won't that seem suspicious? Who even planned her getaway? Did he or did she?" Len asked, finally using his brain for once.  
I nod, "He's right. What should we tell him?"  
"If he's gonna come get her in a car then it would be smart to go to the location and hide, so we can see his license plate and track it down." Gumi said, looking down at the screen.  
I looked at IA at the same time as she looked at me, and she began typing a response.

_"Where should we meet? I need to leave now, before they come up to ask me about anything."_

IA pressed send and a reply was sent immediately. Either the person was watching the computer screen or she was talking to a robot. Either way, we all read the message carefully to pick up any clues. Gumi typed any useful information into her phone.

_"Did you forget that fast?I'll be at the Del Taco parking lot near the library. I'll be in a silver car, waiting for you."_

"The creepy factor on that sentence is reaching a all time high." Rin commented, her face twisting up in disgust.  
"Well we know what color car he's driving. But I bet there a bunch of silver cars at Del Taco." Len said.  
Gumi cleared her throat, "Del Taco isn't very popular so it won't be many cars."  
"That makes it easy for us." Rin said, trying her best to reassure me. With all of this happening I didn't know what to think. I just felt like I lost a part of me. And I needed her back so bad to the point where I felt numb. She's all alone out in the rain. I don't understand why she thought the way she did. She's so selfless...  
"Luka what should I type back?" IA asked, her tone turning more serious by the minute.  
I scratch the back of my head and sigh, "Uh, just say okay, you'll talk to him soon..."  
"We'll be near the library so we can use their computers." Len said.  
"We don't know her login so we will just take the laptop." Rin said, the tone in her voice also changing.  
"We should hurry, or we won't be able to catch them." IA said, sending the message and closing the laptop. We all stood and grabbed raincoats and umbrellas and headed out the door.  
I hope we can make it.  
I love her.

 


	29. XXIX

Luka's POV

Del Taco parking lot.  
It looked abandoned and I didn't see a girl with the familiar hair I knew. It even started to rain, and a tear slid down my cheek.  
Where the fuck is she?  
The laptop made a ping noise.  
IA looked at me and looked down, opening it up.

_"I have a house we can stay in...it's not ready yet..but I'll make it better for you."_

Len sighed, "This guy sounds like a total yandere."  
My eyes widen, Gapuko?A yandere?  
"If he is then it can't be Gapuko."  
"But that's who Miku was contacting?" Rin said, anger growing in her voice.  
"Shut the fuck up you guys there's a car!" Len whispered.  
We all sat in silence as the silver car crept by.  
I saw a glimpse of purple hair and wanted to scream.   
It _is_ him.  
I opened the car door and IA pulled my wrist, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"  
"I'm going to bring Miku home and kick his ass!"  
"You cant. Get the fuck in the car." Gumi said, her tone becoming more threatening. I grit my teeth and shut the car door.  
"So what are we just gonna sit here?"  
"You know we aren't gonna sit here. She's our friend too Luka jesus." Rin groaned.  
"He's right in front of us!"  
"Wait." IA instructed, lifting her finger to the windshield. The purple haired guy stepped out of the car to meet Miku, who was making her way to the car. Her hair was cut short, and wasn't in pigtails. Her eyes were dark, like she put mascara on and smeared it under her eyes. Raccoon like.  
My eyes started to water, "What did she do to herself?"  
Rin rubbed my back and Len opened the car door, "Let me handle this. Don't go anywhere."

 


	30. XXX

Len's POV

I stepped out of the car confidently. I could do this, for Luka. Since she wasn't in a state to do it on her own. It would most likely end in chaos.  
They couldn't hear me walk toward them, the rain was still pouring and when I did, Miku let out a sharp gasp. She couldn't even get my name out.  
"Le-" She squeaked, before being pulled toward the purple haired man at knife point.  
"If you know what's good for her, you'll leave."  
Luka's screams were the only clear thing I heard as I tried to force a smile, "Hey man you don't know what you're doing-"  
"Oh shut your mouth pretty boy! This girl has undergone nothing but pain from you kids. She wants to move on."  
"She can do that with us. Her friends.Not whoever the fuck you are okay?"  
"SHUT UP! I'M TAKING THIS BITCH AWAY FROM HERE SO SHE CAN CAUSE NO ONE ANY HARM!"  
Miku's eyes watered as her face softened. She knew, she found out right there that she walked into the hands of a fucking lunatic.  
"MIKU!" Luka screamed.  
The footsteps came closer as the crinkle of gravel got louder. IA stood beside me as she cracked her knuckles.  
"He said let her go."  
"You think I'm scared of you? The other night at the restaurant." He scoffed, "You just caught me off guard!"  
IA stepped closer with her right foot and he nudged the tip of the knife into Miku's cheek. Her screams were muffled by his gloved hand. My knees were shaking, I've never seen so much pain and anguish in a girl. It was scary.  
How are we going to help her?  
"What does he mean 'the other night at the restaurant'?" I asked.  
IA just rolled her shoulders back, "Luka and I kicked his ass. That's Gapuko's son.Greg."  
Miku opened her mouth and closed it, realizing the action had hurt her more with motion.  
"What are you planning do do with her?"  
Greg smiled evily, "Take her away, maybe marry her. Maybe kill her. Who knows."  
IA sighed and shrugged, "You _are_ a fucking yandere."  
"Hey look we'll take care of her from here. Just let her go." I plead.   
He smirked, "Miyoni! Now!"  
A purple haired girl from behind he car shot up with a handgun, going from IA to me repeatedly.   
Greg guided Miku inside the car as Miyoni inched around to the drivers side.  
"Let us handle this."  
"WHAT ARE THEY DOING!" Luka wailed.  
"WHERE ARE THEY TAKING HER?"  
"NO!"  
Bang.  
Everything stood still. We all fell silent. Miku's eyes widened accompanied by a ear splitting scream, her hair stuck to her face. The rain fell down harder. Rin yelled curse words behind me.  
Everything went in a flash.  
Luka was on the ground.

 


	31. XXXI

Rin's POV

We all sat in the lobby of the hospital.  
IA ended up beating the shit out of Greg and Miyoni, so Miku was with us. She hadn't stopped crying and she was shaking nonstop. Gumi tried her best to calm her down when they patched up her cheek while Len went to talk to IA about something...god knows what.   
She was foolish. An idiot for running out like that. Maybe I was stupid for letting her.   
"Are you Rin Kagamine?"  
I turn away from the window and adjust Len's jacket on my shoulders, the gray haired man in a white coat staring back at me.  
"Yes."  
"Your friend, our patient, Luka Megurine, is fine. However, the bullet." He says, leading me into her room where x-rays were plastered over the light, "Did not exit her after it was fired. And it's not only one bullet. There are two bullets lodged into her side and she may need surgery to get them removed so they will not cause any pain."  
The back of my eyes burned, "Okay. What do you want me to do?"  
"Be calm, most importantly. The surgery will last for a few hours and is a very safe procedure. As for her right now, she has been given large amounts of sedatives and won't be awake for a while. So if you happen to be in the room when she is awake, please don't hesitate to call me in to relay the plan to her."  
I nod, "Is there a estimate time on when she'll wake up?"  
"I'll give her 30 more minutes. She only passed out from shock and shouldn't be out for longer than 2 hours."  
"Alright."   
He smiled,nodded and turned to leave.I walk into the room, shut the door to a crack and turned to face the unconscious girl in the bed. Her pink hair looked foreign on the white pillows and the dull yellow paint of the walls. Why did she have to do this? Sacrifice her life for someone else, who doesn't know how she feels and what she really wants to do?   
She's selfless, for Miku, I hate to put it. I don't know if it's a good thing or not but I'm halfway certain it will get her killed. Or at least critically injured.  
"Fucking idiot." I mumble, tears sliding down my cheeks.  
"That's not nice." She smirked.  
"You're awake?" I ask, folding my arms.  
"Have been for a while now. I had alot of time to think."  
"Yeah well I think you're an idiot."  
She laughed, and I couldn't help but smile. I could always be mad at her for jumping the gun - literally - later in time.  
I'm just glad my best friend hadn't fucked herself in a way that would tear us all apart.

 


	32. A/N and Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note, along with me wanting to explain stuff about my updates and just me being awful

Hi!

Smol author here to tell you about _maybe_ 3 things.

Firstly, I'm usually pretty busy with school and other stories which is why new chapters will be rare, but I can say I will at least try to update every 2 weeks, starting today! Woo (this doesn't count)

Secondly, because I know this story is a fucking mess, leave a few questions at the end of this for me to answer in the next chapter. It could be about me, the story and plot, the characters or my process. It would be cute to have a little Q&A going on.

Third, if you really enjoy the story, leave a comment. Sure I'm gonna have to approve of them, but getting comments from you guys makes me hella happy. And if you can, please check out my _other_ stories and give feedback. I'm always open to new ideas and things to write about. My tumblr is in my bio, and my ask box is always open! (May change tumblr soon so watch out for that)

**stay tuned for a new chapter and i'll see you all in hell**


	33. XXXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems rushed but?? I'm working on 2 big chapters and I just can't leave you guys hanging soo

Luka's POV

  
Rin left and let everyone know I was awake, and we all sat in uncomfortable silence in the dull room. Gumi was nervously pulling the strings on her jacket, IA - by the was her face was scrunched up - was probably on Tumblr. Rin was outside talking to a doctor I suppose and Len and Miku sat and stared.  
"So why'd you leave?" I ask, the words sound more cold than I intended.  
Miku looked at me, her eyes becoming glossy, "I didn't want to hurt you guys. You guys have been through so much for me...I don't deserve this..."  
"Then who does? If we're not here for you, then who will be?" I asked, wanting to cry myself.  
"Your brother even abandoned you, Miku. He wouldn't have stopped you from making stupid choices like we did!"  
Gumi stood near my bed, "Okay calm down..."  
"No! How can you be so selfish? You know we're here for you and you throw us away like an optional aid! Why did you do that?" I shouted, tears filling my eyes. They could have been filling Miku's eyes as well but I couldn't see. She couldn't see either.  
"No one asked you to get shot." She said.  
The room fell silent.  
How do I even...  
Even in this room full of people I felt alone. Like no one could distinguish my feelings but me. She's so stupid.  
"I wasn't going to let you die Miku."  
"Maybe you should have."  
"Jesus christ..." IA breathed.  
"Okay guys..." Gumi started.  
By this time, Len had left the room and brought Rin in as a replacement.  
"Don't say that! Why would I let the girl I'm in love with get killed?"  
Silence.  
Multiple gasps, and a "tsk tsk tsk" from Rin.  
"Luka..."  
"The doctor is gonna be in here in 10 minutes to move you to the surgery room. So you gotta make this quick." Rin said, opening the door for IA and Gumi to leave.  
When they left, Miku got up from her chair and stood near the bed. I couldn't look at her. How could i? I didn't want this to come out now.  
"Luka? Do you...love me?"  
I nod painfully, she's probably weirded out...or at least awkward.  
"As a girl...friend?"  
"As everything."  
Her tears mimicked rain as they fell on the paper like sheets of the hospital bed. She even held my hand to her chest.  
"I love you too. And I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. You wouldn't be here because of me."  
I looked up at her, still small and fragile, crudely chopped blue hair and a red face with a bandage on her right cheek.  
I put my hand up to her eyes and did my best to wipe the tears away. I've always wanted to do that for her.  
"It's okay. You don't have to cry or apologize anymore."

She knelt down on my chest and started sobbing ridiculously, I didn't know what to do. Being even more useless than before, stitched up in a hospital bed I could only stroke her hair and do my best to reassure her.


End file.
